The present invention relates generally to land vehicles and, more particularly, to backstays for flexible window panels or curtains used therewith.
Many land vehicles possess a xe2x80x9csoft top,xe2x80x9d a flexible structure that, if desired, can be folded back for driving in fair weather. One example of such a vehicle is the Jeep(copyright) Wrangler(copyright), a popular truck. For extra light and ventilation, the soft top of the Wrangler(copyright) is provided with windows formed from of a sheets of flexible plastic. The windows are conveniently opened and closed by means of a zipper extending along the top and sides thereof. Unfortunately, these windows tend to flap about when left open while driving, making them something of a distraction and an annoyance to vehicle occupants. No provision has been made by the manufacturers of the Wrangler(copyright) or similarly equipped vehicles to restrain opened, soft top windows from movement.
Some have proposed replacing the flexible windows of a soft top with rigid panels capable of sliding within a rectangular frame. Although flapping and its attendant noise are reduced by these arrangements, they present their own problems. For one, they have been small in size so as to permit folding of the soft top, but driver visibility through the small panels is poor. Further, ventilation is minimal with the available, panel arrangements capable of being only partially opened. Finally, the available panel arrangements are expensive, limiting their commercial acceptance.
In light of the problems associated with the windows provided in soft tops, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a system capable of restraining an opened window in the soft top of a land vehicle to provide a safe and quiet ride for vehicle occupants. The preferred system also assists a user in opening a flexible window. Soft tops in existing vehicles may be easily retrofit with the system and the system can be factory-installed in new vehicles.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a flexible window tether for the purposes described which is lightweight in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and is dependable in use.
Briefly, the window tether system in accordance with this invention achieves the intended objects by featuring a frame with an opening and a zippered window for closing the opening. A number of releasable fastener portions are affixed to the window adjacent the zipper and to the frame. A tether releasably connects the fastener portions on the window to those on the frame. The tether includes an elastic cord having ends that are folded back upon themselves to form a pair of loops. Cord closures are secured to the ends of the cord so that the loops can be adjusted in length. One anchor is attached to the cord between the loops and carries a releasable fastener portion for mating with any one of the fastener portions on the window. Another pair of anchors is attached to the loops in the cord, each carrying a releasable fastener portion for mating with the fastener portions on the frame.